BASTARD
by Fujoshi Ren
Summary: "Sebelum aku mati nanti, aku ingin mengumpat dirimu BODOH"


**Author :** Shi MinyeOl

**Cast :** KyuMin Forever

**Rated** : T

**Type :** SHOUNEN-AI

**Summary :** "Sebelum aku mati nanti, aku ingin mengumpat dirimu BODOH"

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan!

**Warning :** Alur kecepetan! Bahasa berantakan! Banyak TYPO's! This is SHOUNEN-AI fic! **GAK MASUK AKAL! SUMPAH!**

**A/n :** Ini FF pertama author mian kalo banyak kesalahan *namannya juga belajar*

**Thank you bagi yang sudah membaca WARNING!**

.

.

.

.

.

SUNGMIN POV

Tuhan tak pernah adil pada semua makhluknya, Cih! Aku memang penyendiri, jelek, tak punya keahlian, tapi bukan berarti jika kalian mengolok-ngolokku aku tidak pernah mengumpat.

Aku selalu mengumpat dalam hati, "DAMT, BASTARD, MATI KAU, MATI, MATI, hahaha," itu dalam hati, dalam kenyataannya aku tak berani, aku hanya berani menatap tajam semua orang yang pernah mengejek diriku.

Aku memang tidak sesempurna dirimu wahai para makhluk tuhan yang paling merasa dirimu hebat, Cih! TUHAN TUHAN BULSHIT.

Kenapa? Hm karena aku bukan pengikut tuhan, aku adalah seorang yang sangat membenci TUHAN. Aku orang tak beragama oleh sebab itu semua orang menganggapku rendahan Haha. Tapi aku bukanlah orang yang akan mudah menerima simpati dari siapapun, aku tipe orang yang sangat keras kepala.

Hingga 'DIA' yang menurutku seorang TUHAN datang menjemput nyawaku, well hidupku teryata hanya sesingkat ini.

**.**

**.**

**BASTARD YOU**

**.: Shi MinyeOl Presents :.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KOREA**

**08:00 AM**

BIASA!

Hari ini sangat biasa, biasa dalam artian sangat membosankan "Huft, well FUCK you GOD," umpatku dalam hati. Sekarang diriku sedang berada dikoridor sekolahanku yang sangat sangat mewah, itu kata murid-murid disini, tapi menurutku ini sekolah terlalu lebay. Cih! Inilah kebiasaan berfikirku yang bisa dibilang aneh, tap…

"Hei?" Tanya seseorang padaku.

What!

Baru kali ini ada yang menyapaku, demi FUCK sialan siapa yang dengan sukarela bertanya padaku, kupandangi seseorang yang sangat jelek (?) menurutku, mungkin menurut kalian sangat tampan. 'dia' memakai pakaian hitam, celana hitam, kacamata hitam, jaket hitam, syal hitam, rambut entahlah apa itu warnanya. Sepertinya 'dia' murid baru disini, tapi kenapa pakai baju begitu, entahlah!

"Ya" Jawabku takut-takut, takut kalau dia mengejekku seperti yang lainnya, dia kan murid aru siapa tau bisa jadi teman hehe, demi FUCK kau memang hebat Lee Sungmin.

"Perkenalkan, aku Cho Kyuhyun, malaikat pencabut nyawamu Sungmin-Shi" katannya enteng sambil mencawang sebuah nama didalam sebuah buku jeleknya.

"ha. . . ha . . ., bercandamu tak lucu Kyuhyun-Shi, lagi pula aku belum membalas dendamku pada semua murid yang pernah mengolok-ngolokku disini, jadi FUCK YOU" kataku santai. Enak saja dia mau mengambil nyawaku, orang dendamku saja belum terbalaskan FUCK.

"Aku tak bercanda Sungmin-Shi, dan soal dendammu yang FUCK itu, aku bisa membantumu, asalkan setelah itu kau mau memberikan nyawamu dengan sukarela" katanya dengan seringaian yang sangat jelas dan begitu jelek (?).

Ha? 'dia' bisa FUCK juga, keke~ baiklah akan kuturuti maunnya, toh nyawa ini sudah karaten minta dicabut, asal dendamku terbalaskan semua.

"Hm, baiklah dewa pencabut nyawaku yang sangat jelek, bantu aku membalaskan dendam dan akan kuberikan nyawaku dengan suka rela" balasku dengan senyum yang sangat lebar dibibirku FUCK!

KYUHYUN POV

Jelek!

Aku dibilang jelek oleh namja gila tak punya anutan macam dia, dasar FUCK! Yeah FUCK is GOD. Baiklah permainan baru saja dimulai Sungmin-Shi.

Aku mulai mengulurkan tangan kananku bermaksud menjabat tangannya sebagai tanda bahwa kita telah sepakat dengan semua ini.

"Aku tak sudi berjabat tangan denganmu Kyuhyun-Shi, kita gunakan bahasa yang keren saja untuk terjadinya kesepakatan ini" katanya sinting.

"Baiklah Sungmin-Shi" kataku menurut.

"FUCK kyuhyun-Shi" katanya edan lagi, namja ini benar-benar GILA.

"FUCK Sungmin-Shi" balasku tak kalah edan darinya dan dengan kata FUCK kesepakatan kita telah sempurna.

"Tunggu sebntar Kyuhyun-Shi" katanya seram.

"Apa?" tanyaku gregetan juga, namja satu ini banyak maunnya juga, Cih!

"Sebelum aku mati nanti, aku ingin mengumpat dirimu BODOH" jawabnya sinting.

"Baiklah" kataku menurut lagi. Dan dengan ini kesepakatan kami berdua selesai juga, FUCK!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END(?)**


End file.
